BILLDIP: Crystals
by Shiro-Sensei
Summary: Bill watched the boy before him and could only smirk as he laid in the hospital bed. His resting face was divine and his hair landed perfectly around his face. The girl next to him continued to sob to no vain. As if hypnotized he stared at the boy and was chained to the cold floor. his golden hair laid flattering around his eyes,his cat like eyes screamed.Mine[Narcolepsy, Billdip]
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was in coma when bill met him for the first time.

Bill was on his way to meet his aunt that was hospitalized due to being in a car crash and broke a bone. Though, he wasn't close with her at all. It was actually a pretty bad relationship they shared. He enter the room to his aunt, her grey hair and wrinkly face wasn't a pleasant sight. and certainly that annoying face she was pulling of due to the sight of him. Bill the great!Being looked down upon from a old lady! HAH! As if that is enough to defeat him, she is wrong if she thinks that.

-Oh its just _youuu._

She spat at him.

- _OH DEAR GOD_! My _DEAR_ Aunt broke a bone _! Spare her life pleaseee~~!_

Bill said sarcastically. And crossed his arms in the process.

-Cheeky as always. Go get me a coffee .

-Sure thing Great queen of I CANT DRIVE EMPIRE.

- _Che._

Bill slammed the door and made his way to the cafe down the hall. He looked at a girl that was on her way into a hospital room, She had brown long hair and wore a over sized sweater with a rainbow on it together with a smaller purple skirt and black shoes with a bit to long white socks and a pink hair band. She screamed DIPPER! IM BACK. Almost the whole hospital probably could hear her. Hilarious.  
I couldn't help but look inside quickly who she shouted out to. In the room laid a boy, a boy that I felt drawn to the moment I laid my eyes on him.  
His peaceful sleeping face was hypnotizing. And his brown hair laid perfectly around his face. They girl took a chair from the corner of the room and started speaking endlessly to the boy. Bill on the other hand was glued to the ground beneath him. like he was chained to that very spot.  
Bill couldn't help but notice that the boy didn't reply to the girl. was he deaf?. Then he heard sobbing from the girl, but she still kept talking.  
Even when the boy didn't reply. Bill moved a little to the side to see his face. it hadn't moved an inch. It hit him, he was in coma. A state of mind where one is asleep forcefully. At least that is what he was taught, Bill was very smart and had highest grades in his school but when it comes to none mathematical things and such he wasn't as bright. He stepped into the room and stood beside the sobbing girl that looked up at him questionably. He looked back at her and he smirked. in her lap laid a hat with a pine tree on it.

-Names Bill, Bill Cipher!

-Ah, Hello, Mabel. Mabel Pines.

She pulled out her hand for a handshake which he gladly accepted.

He wanted to know more about the boy.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Bill spent most of his time talking to the girl named Mabel while he was in the hospital with his aunt. He quickly learned about her and the boy, they were clearly twins. And the divine boy before him was named Dipper. But Bill always ended up calling him pine tree, why?. Because Mabel told him how he always have his pine tree hat on his head. Or he used to. They were the same age all three of them, so it was easy to get along and respect each other. Bill even came to the hospital to visit the Pine twins when his aunt got out of the hospital. He just couldn't leave them alone, or more the boy before him. But how Dipper ended up in coma still was a mystery to him. And he had plans to figure out how he ended up in that state by pressing it out of Mabel that he slowly began calling shooting star, that reflected her personality that was just like a shooting star. Slowly with a bit of pressure he made her say the cause of it all. How this person before him wasn't waking up anymore.

-He..H-he...umh..Don't think weirdly of him, promise..

-Deal.

A slow smile crept upon his face when Mable didn't look at him.

-He kind of..I'm not even sure myself.. It all happened so quickly..Like he weren't dipper for a second and everything went BAM POW..  
His arm just went up with blue flames!Crazy! And things started to break and poor dip-dop wouldn't wake up after that..

-His arm?

-Yeah..

She stood up from the chair she sat on and moved the sleeping boys blanket from his right arm. Is arm was filled with tatoos and carvings of numbers and unreadable letters. Bill found it Bewitching..


	3. Chapter 3

Bill touched the carving and tattoos, they were dug into the skin to his surprise. But the numbers were the strangest, they were dates. And years. But the letters were unreadable. Bill turned to Mabel.

-Hey shooting star you don't happen to have some paper and a pen on you?  
-I have. Here.

She pulled out a tiny note pad and a pen with glitter on it and gave it to Bill. His mind went 10000km/h. Quickly he scribbled down the dates and numbers on the tiny paper. Then he turned towards Mabel that looked right back at him.

-When did Pine tree become like this?.  
-about a month ago, around the 10th may.  
-Hmm..

He went back to scribbling down the numbers and drew a few lines to connect everything. The numbers became dates and years became math. He thought Pine tree was a huge puzzle, his whole existence was a unsolved puzzle for him, which he enjoyed to his hearts content. He looked up from the paper and looked back at the arm to check everything was correctly written. But. A number had shifted. it went down, from 10 to 9.. Eminently he started to change what he had just written. The whole problem became a huge Math problem instead. Pine tree sure was full of surprises, as if hes playing games with thought. He had to try it out. Mabel, how many times have you looked at his arm?.

-Not many times just like 3 or 2 times, dip-dop likes his privacy after all. He haven't grown any chest hair so hes kind of..embarrassed..  
-Pftt...Hilarious..

Bill looked back at the tattoo filled arm, a black line on the arm had shifted to a wave pattern. His theory was correct, he was conscious. He wrote a bit on the paper again and finally he had cracked it. The numbers were letters, kids a genius.

-Hes smart.  
-Yeah! Hes Like a Geni- Wait, how do you know that?  
-Hes has quiet the bad mouth to..

The numbers on the paper was: 10,5,18,11. Which also means, Jerk.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel later never got an explanation on how Bill knew that. She went home for the day, but Bill stayed behind. he sat down in the chair she had been sitting on and kept the paper and pen, he had forgotten to give them back to her. When night had come had the real thing started.  
The letters that he couldn't comprehend before was just a reverse alphabet. This kid had indeed brains.

-So, pine tree. Why wont you wake up.

The numbers and letters changed quickly like lightning.

9, 13, ,23,15,18,11,9,14,7, 15,14, 9,20 1,14,4 4,15,14,20, 3,1,14, 13,5, 20,8,1,20. I'm Working on it and don't call me that

Bill tried to memorize the numbers that contrasted the letters from first to last. it didn't take long before I knew it fluently. He started to have full conversions with his pine tree and he learned lots about him. That hes working with the supernatural.  
and that he was working with a professor in a lab. He goes to a school called LT. But he was kicked out so he will have to find a new school soon, which to his surprise was that same school he was going in. The school was in Gravity falls. But right now they are on summer break luckily. He never told Dipper that he was going to the same school. He often tried to piss dipper off by calling him cute and his favorite word, divine. Often his whole tattoo would budge by that. Bill sometimes thought of dippers tattoo as a demon. like a collar that keeps him from moving. In one of their conversations he mentioned his subject he was working on before he got into a coma state which was Demons. They got on the subject and he told Bill something went wrong. he had gotten in contact with one demon named,  
Tad. He made a deal. Their deal was that Tad could put him to sleep when he desired. And Dipper would gain knowledge about Demons.  
But Tad tricked him, but it indeed gave him knowledge about them. Never trust a demon. Dipper descried his surroundings in detail to Bill, his whole world was grey and there weren't anyone there. The whole place was like the real world just a bit messed up. like floating buildings and things that didn't budge to gravitates laws, but he didn't waist his time where ever he was, he was researching the unknown. Bill rested his head on the chair and looked up in the roof trying to imagine his world all grey with no one around, with flying houses and cars, pretty lonely one would think. Dipper had also mentioned there wasn't any sounds except a radio that was coming from the sky. It played different musics that he sang along to every now and then. Dipper had told him a number would come up in the sky once a day. it had started from 30 and was at 5 now.  
Bill gave a suggestion that it was a count down which both of them agreed to that must have been the case, he also noticed that Dipper didn't sleep, his conversations never died out or became old. Mabel didn't know about their conversations either. Dipper told Bill to not say anything to her since she probably would freak out.


	5. Chapter 5

The days kept going and the two boys counted down the days with each other until they were down to 1 day.  
Dipper was a bit nervous to meet the person he had been speaking to in his mind for about 4 days only, would he be and old man maybe? those kinds of thought but he knew that that wasn't the chase since Bill's voice was sharp and that of a teen, he had asked Bill how old he was and he had answered. What do you think Pine tree, and then he had started laughing like he had told the best joke in the world.

Bill had gone home for the day but he was so eager to talk with dipper and not with the numbers on the arm that he couldn't fall asleep and laid in his bed just thinking about how he could these the cute boy, like he could fake his death or take a prop knife and stab dipper when he woke up! The thought about how Dipper would look like made him laugh out so loud his neighbours screamed back at him, he only laughed louder. Oh boy Bill couldn't wait..


	6. Chapter 6

Bill sneaked his head into the hospital to check if any guards were there on night shifts but there weren't anyone around so he stepped inside and started walking to his favorite Pine tree. But Bill stopped in his tracks when he saw several doctors running into Dippers room, outside sat a crying Mabel that looked destroyed. Bill rann up to the room, for some reason he felt his heart ache at the sight. When he entered Dippers room the doctors was doing something he couldn't comprehend. They were shocking him with defibrillator.  
Over and over again, the sounds of crying and the words "clear" rann into his ears like a shockwave. When he heard the usual beeping sound he got somewhat calmer until the doctors rushed him out of the room and away into some other place he weren't allowed to come with them into. Just what was going on?.. He rushed back to Mabel that was still sitting on the ground shaking and crying silently.

-Mabel, what happened?..

-Dippers h-heart..S-stopped..

Bill gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. His yellow cape and black scarf felt suffocating, he tugged at the fabric and went to sit with Mabel in hope

of getting any news about what was going on with Dipper.


	7. Chapter 7

-Mabel Pines?

it had been 3 hours since Dipper went into one of the ICU's. It had been 3h since Dipper had had an heart attack. it had been 3h since Bill hadn't seen or heard anything from Dippers recovery.

Mabel Looked up at a grey haired doctor that stood in front of her while Bill still looked down at the ground.

-Yeah?

-Your brother had an intense heart attack and we had to connect him to an extra heart monitor that we directly connected with his heart for more detailed notes. If it happens again we will know the cause of it. And we moved him to a new room nearer the ICU in case.

-Okay, can I see him?

-Yes that is possible. And the good news it that..Hes awake, its a miracle, after such an intense heart attack most people don't wake up directly after treatment.

Bill stood up from the bench that they had moved to. His hand flew to the neck of the doctor and he pushed the man up the wall and glared at him with clenched fists.

-Where is he?.

bill growled.

-Down the hall the the left, the 666th room.

Bill let go and marched to Dippers room while biting his tung trying to not punch anyone he walked by. He was enraged, sad at the same time. His chest felt tight at the thought of what they did to his pine tree, taking there hands touching him both inside and outside.  
Peoples hand touching and feeling his whole being. That pure existence, filthied down by commoners.

-Bill wait up!

Mabel screamed behind him. He looked behind him to face her, she stopped in her tracks at the face Bill was pulling at, her.  
Bill kept walking when he was faced with a door that said 666 on it. Bill wanted to rip those numbers of the door and place them on someone else room. Then he stopped once again in his tracks when he was about to open the door, Dipper was awake. He almost forgot. HES AWAKE. Bill flung the door open and stood wide eyed the teen that was sitting reading a book. Those brown eyes melted Bills heart completely when they landed on him. Dipper smiled, his eyes did the same. Like he knew who he was, Bill Ran up to Dipper and pulled him into a yelped at the sudden impact.

-E-emh..E-Excuse me?

Mabel stood by the door crying when she set her eyes on him, the tubes he had was to many to count, the monitors and bags of water was doubled. There wasn't just his heart the doctor had said after Bill rann of. He had narcolepsy, but to not overwhelm the boy they want to keep him awake for a bit longer to check how this sudden sickness effects his brainwaves and see if there is anything else they might find will effects his heart. If it happened again, and they wouldn't make it in time. He wouldn't be able to get his heart back to pumping. She knew that Dipper wouldn't be able to stay in the city anymore, he needed a stable environment from now on.  
They had to move, Dippers next school was in a small town named Gravity falls, of course thats where they had to move to from now on. She looked back at Bill and Dipper, Bill was pulling Dippers cheeks while grinning mischievously while Dipper was pretty much shocked but he knew what was going. Bill let go of Dipper, but only to kiss the boy on the forehead.

-Bill?

-That's right Kid.


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper felt embarrassed at the sudden kiss on his forehead that he blushed so much that Bill smirked and attacked him with more kisses.

-B-Bill Stop!HA hA.

Bill pulled back and quickly pulled a chair from the corner of the room to Dippers bed side while Dipper picked up the book he was reading. Dipper was about to scold Bill when he noticed his sister standing by the door way.

-Mabel..

-You big dumb dumb..Sniff, are you trying to die on me on purpose!? Sniff..

-I-im sorry Mabel, I really am!"

Dipper was in pain seeing his sister crying on her knees by the doorway, he pulled the blanket of his body while entangling himslef in the wires. He tried to stand but lost his balance and was on his way to the floor. Fortunately Bill caught him in time. Dipper sat hunched at the side of his bed while holding his head due to having a slight headache.

-Mabel, I really didn't mean to get in this mess.

-You could just had let that damn book go!"

Dipper flinched, when he noticed Mabel was pointing at the book he was holding in. One of the journals he had been studying and what got him into this whole mess. the cause of his coma. He couldn't speak a singled word, she was right. He got so absorbed into it he forgot about the reality around him.

-Dipper, can you promise me that you wont get hung up on that thing anymore.

-...Yeah.

-Thank you.

Dipper laid back down in the bed while placing the book away by his side.

-Well, happy family reunion!

-Bill just be quiet.

-Booooring.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill danced into dippers room the next few days and silently watched Dipper read on his bed when Mabel wasn't there. Sometimes Bill scared Dipper by pretending to be his sister entering the room which scared Dipper down to his bones. Once Bill even came back with a pair of bloody dear teeths in his hand as a present for Dipper, apparently Bill had found a dead deer by the road side in a bush. That pretty much made Dipper believe that he had a little mental problem but he had denied it flat out. When it was time to leave to hospital Bill had felt a little sadness overwhelm him and he didn't know why. Now they stood outside the hospital waiting for a cab in the middle of the night.  
Mabel chatted away with Dipper which left Bill standing behind the twins simply waiting for the moment he wouldn't be able to see Dipper freely anymore, Well not until school starts. Bill Smirked under his scarf at the thought of scaring Dipper on his first day at the school, and at the thought of everyone avoiding Dipper if he established that they were friends, after all Bill wasn't the most "Normal" person.

The screech of a car snapped Bill out of his trance of looking at Dippers back. Mabel went to put their bags in the trunk of the cab which left the two in a awkward silence. Dipper had turned around to face Bill, their eyes met but quickly broke when Dipper looked down at the ground.  
Once again Bill smirked and lunged forward and squeezed the teen in his arms, literally, Dipper couldn't breath.

-B-BHILLhh wheeeze.

Bill pulled back and removed Dippers pine tree hat to ruffle his hair before putting it back.

-Pine tree, times ticking.

A gulp came from the boy and Bill got yanked forward by his scarf and into a breathtaking kiss which he happily accepted, he tugged at Dippers hair to keep the teen as close to him as possible.

Mabel returned and was surprised to see a makeout session going on between the two, she supported gay people and all but this was embarrassing to look at, but she secretly liked it. she quickly opened the car door and went inside to sit and closed with a huge "bang" to try to get Dipper out of his little "trance" which was a success when she saw steam coming out of both their mouths.

Bill held Dippers face in front of his while squeezing it together two times after their makeout. The teen hugged Bill before pulling back permanently.

-Dont put on that face Pine tree , this wont be the last time you see the great cipher around. I can promise that I'll give you a deer tooth necklace next time!

Dipper Nodded. He was starstruck by the golden haired person in front of him and despise his psycho nature he was still adorable and innocent in a way he couldn't describe it.

-Well, I guess this is goodbye..

-FOR NOW.

Bill waved Dipper off as he went into the cab and watched it drive away leaving him standing there in the dark. A month, he thought.  
After a month of waiting he would eventually be reunited with his pointy pine tree. Bill Snickered as he went back home to his aunt.


	10. Chapter 10

The first few days was torture for the boy, he didn't have anything to contact Bill with, not even the teens numbers. That might have been a short romance he thought everyday and that he may never ever be able to see Bill again. Sometimes he would get stabs in his heart not due to not being able to see Bill but the fact that his heart wasn't the best, and he had soon been informed by his sister when they had moved to gravity falls to their uncle that he had gotten narcolepsy, Dippers cursed the demon named Tad, that was the only explanation. But It scared him that he could fall asleep any minute and who knows what could happen. Mabel wouldn't always be around, she had friends which he didn't really have. So he spent most of his time in the woods that resided around him everyday, He felt at home there.

On the other side of the end Bill was preparing to go back to his home in gravity falls where his grandpa took care of him. The journey wasn't long and he felt his hands tingle as they got closer, the first thing he was going to do was pack up, look for a deer, dead or alive didn't matter. He had promised Dipper a necklace. Then he was going to go searching for where Dipper lived.

Finally it was the day when school started and Dipper and Bill would see each other again, Dipper didn't know and neither did Mabel. But bill knew.

That morning Bill literally jumped out of bed and putted his clothes on and jogged to gravity falls High school, thats right, high school in gravity falls, who could have known. When it was in his sight he ran inside and to his classroom where there already was people sitting and waiting for the teacher to enter. Bill liked sleeping, so he enjoyed coming exactly when it was time for the teacher to come and start the day just that day.  
Because today he would surprise Pine tree. The teacher entered and Bill sat tapping at his desk what felt like an eternity util the hag was done talking, he didnt take any notes, he was smart and had a great memory to remember the exact words she just had said. Almost tipping his desk over as he sprinted around to every classroom to search for Dipper, He hadn't found the location on where he lived yet but he would eventually. When he was starting to get out of breath he walked instead of running.  
the first floor, Nada, no Dipper, Second floor, Nada. no dipper, And third floor, NADA, NO DIPPER. Where was he?. Bill wandered the school for a bit and check in the gym, then the cafeteria, then he finally remembered that new students goes to the teachers office to collect who knows what, jogging once again to the other side of the building to the office he stopped by the door with the sign Tech, Office. Slowly he opened and was met with brilliant brown eyes that looked straight into his own. He ran and leaped forward making the boy fall to the ground, he didn't care who was watching but he actually got a little scared that Dipper wasn't going to be there..

-B-BILL!?


	11. Chapter 11

-Long time no see pine tree!

Dipper held back from squeezing the blond boy that had tackled him to the ground in front of every teacher in the whole school. He had to hold back in public or else he was going to be stated as weird and crazy just like in the past. Slowly Dipper at up when Bill had let go of his shirt and now sat in front of him between his legs, and oh god he was still the hottest thing he had ever seen. And he had also noticed that bill wasn't the same height as himself anymore, Bill was taller, how could someone even grow so much over a month he wondered.  
Dipper and Bill apologised over the ruckus and the Teachers didn't seem to mind but a few whispers could be heard in the corners over the room, and that made Dipper stiffen. Bill that stood right beside him had noticed and shot death glares at them until they finally shut up. They left the room and silence until Bill pinned him up against a wall, the papers he held in fell to the ground in a mess and it wasn't long before someone was sure to see the mess and scream at them. Dipper looked into Bill's eyes that screamed of desire for him.

-You have no idea how much I have been thinking about you, every second every hours every day there wasn't a single fucking minute without your stupid face in it.

-Bill..

Bill stopped pinning Dipper to the wall and pulled him into a hug, putting his desires somewhere else for now. He knew that Dipper was fragile when it came to public. And it was pretty obvious how he squirms back whenever someone walked by or past him. Dipper felt like a sponge in Bill's arms, he sucked in every bit of Bill he could get his hands on. He desired the person in front off him. He wanted to cry over the fact that he wasn't going to be alone and never see Bill again. It almost scared him how much he liked Bill. After a while of just standing there Bill let go and kissed dippers forehead.

-So Pine tree, Which class are you in?.

-Class 4-A. Which one are you in?

-4-A. Great!

-DIPPER! WHIIICH CLASS AR YOU IIN!"?

Mabel's voice could be heard thru the hallway and with her voice quick footsteps that was coming their way. While she came running Dipper and Bill picked up whatever Dipper had carried. When they were done mabel arrived with an dazzling look.

-BILL! Do you go here?

She looked sceptic and questioningly at bill who gave his creepy smirks.

-That's right shooting star! Surprise!.

-Awsooome. Youve grown since we last saw you, how much?.

-Noooo idea.

-Okay, So Dipper did you hear my question?

The whole building probably heard it.

-Yeah, im in 4-A and Bill's in 4-A. You?

-Awww, darnit. Im in 1-A.

-They are on the same floor right?.

-Pretty much, just a few second apart.

-Oh, right Dipper I already got friends!"! Isnt that awesome?! Their names are Candy and Grenda, super cool, you should meet them!.

-oh, Great Mabel.

Dipper was a little upset that he wasn't able to get "Friends", Bill wasn't just a friend to him, he was something more, and Mabel is his sister so he cant cling to her all the time right.  
He rubbed his neck and held firmly on the papers in his hands before looking around the place. bill noticed and knew what Dipper thought, he tried to figure out how he could make him feel better. He thought for a few second before coming to the conclusion of that Dipper, didn't need to be shared. Dipper was his, and he wasn't going to share, except with Mabel.

The day went by and everything actually went well, Mabel at with her friends while Bill had been like glue on dipper, he even threatened some girls that tried to talk to him when he didn't notice. Dipper was pretty much by Bill's side due to being once again an outcast. Even thought he had Bill it still hurted. But between the commotion Bill had noticed someone in the class that had their minds set in stone to get close to his pine tree. No matter how much glares and threats he shot at those particular people they pretty much ignored him like air.

Bill had his plans, if they weren't going to listen to him then he had to make them, when Dipper wasn't around of course. Bill sent Dipper away to wait at the entrance of the school while he took care of his business. He opened the door to their classroom and there one of his preys was, a black haired guy with brown eyes that stood proudly by the window just waiting for Bill the say what ever he had to say, but oh no there wasn't going to be any talking.

-You really need to get your shitty eyes away from Pine tree you know.

-So the psycho Bill finally found something he likes.

-Yup, pretty much so keep your paws away from him.

-Why should I? The guys cute, gotta admitt.

-Second chance, Keep off or else.

-Or else what? you gonna kill me?.

-Bingo.

-Just you tr-

Bill Swiftly went to his own desk and took out a blade that he had gotten from one of the sharpeners in the school. He then went his way and took the razor blade at the guys neck. With half lidded eyes he looked at the guy that was a the same height as himself and looked as he started to look panicked.

-Third chance before I slit your throat open and make it so you cant speak a single word again.

-Your sick.

-Thank you.

-F-Fine"! For fuck sake get that thing away from me! I ain't gonna go down by your hand just because off some Stupid guy!"#

Bill pressed the blade closer.

-He isnt stupid, hes brilliant, your just dumb.

Bill removed the blade and went out the classroom while putting the blade in one of his jeans pockets. He was satisfied, thats one down two to go. but that would have to wait since he didn't want to make dipper wait any longer.

-Hey is he okay? -Its the new kid right?  
-Someone get a teacher!  
-Is he breathing?

His heart stopped. He ran down the stairs to the entrance. at least 7 people stood surrounding Dipper that was laying on the ground just a few meters away from where he himself stood.  
Why was he laying down? Why isn't he moving? He cant be sleeping on the floor. What the fuck is going on. Bill jogged to the spot and pushed all the people away from his pine tree.  
Why isn't he answering?

-H-Hey Dipper, wake up kid, gotta go home you know.

Bill shook Dipper a little but then shook him even more, why wasn't he waking the fuck up when he told him to?.

-Dipper!

Mabel's voice. Bill looked panicked when she arrived with two other girls, even she looked terrified.

-No no no no dipper, not here not now.

-W-What is going on shooting star?

Mabel just pushed him away and checked his pulse then sighed in relief.

-Bill Help me move him to the nurses office then i'll tell you, you probably deserve to know.

He nodded and took Dipper in bridal style, his felt like ti were going to jump out of his chest as Dipper laid in his arms of his yellow and white striped sweater.

in the nurses office Mabel had sat down with Bill next to Dipper after she had said good bye to her friends.

-Now get to the explaining.

-I should had told you sooner since you guys are close and all. Dipper, he..has narcolepsy. And a weak heart. Which leaves us to two conclusions, either Dipper is sleeping. Or dipper is having a silent heart attack. And that can be pretty terrifying. Dipper knows but he cant do anything about it and he cant know when it comes which makes his life pretty terrifying knowing that he can fall asleep anywhere.

-Shit.

-But Bill! Now that your here and all it makes everything much better!

-And hows that possible?

-dont you love him?

-I DO.

-Doesnt that mean that you will always be with him when I cant?

Considered that Bill threatened someone with a blade so he could have him for himself that would leave a pretty bright yes.

-That was the plan.

-Thank you Bill, Really. Dipper was super depressed when we left for Gravity falls but im sure that you can makes his life a bit easier and glittery. And just as i bonus I will tell you a funny habit Dipper has.

-LET ME HEAR ALL ABOUT IT!

-Dipper Laugh when hes really embarrassed. Its hilarious to look at, and hear!"

-wow, Now I so totally want to hear it.

Even though Bill knew Dippers condition was pretty bad he knew that it would be any good for either of them if he kept looming over it, and with what he saw Mabel do earlier it would be easy to know what to do when Dipper is having his "moments". check the pulse, is he breathing then its all good its only his narcolepsy. if hes not, Call an ambulance immediately. Easy peasy.


	12. Chapter 12

Dipper woke up with an headache and the feeling of his clothes digging into his skin uncomfortably.  
he shot up and started trembling when the memory of how to blackness swallowed him whole and his body giving in. The feeling of falling and pleading for all of it to stop was also something he didn't like remembering. But he held everything in and looked around himself, beside him sat Bill beaming with a big smile while his sister had a less happy face but Bill had a mouth like the chesire cat so who is he to judge.

-U-um...Good afternoon, I guess.

-morning dipdop, had a nice nap?

-You feeling ok?.

-Yeah, it was. Good. Haha. Yeah good.

-Ready to head home to grunkle stan then?

-I guess so.

-Grunkle?

-Yeah he's our great uncle! You should meet him, Grenda and Candy to.

-Meeting meet sacks that is close to Dipper? Sure sign me up shooting star.

- _Whooho!_ But not today though sorry bill but it's late. unless this calls for a, _SLEEEEP OVER!_

-Oh god, no sleep overs, Mabel don't.

-Sleep overs sounds fun!" What do you do when you _"SLEEEP OVER'ing?"_

-you talk about boys and eat snacks, watch a movie and just hanging out with your best buds!. It'll be great!

-Im up for that!

-Oh god.

Both Mabel and bill shouted whoho and fist pumped each other as they stood up.

 _-Sleep over! Sleep over! Sleep over!_

 _-Sleep over!" Sleep over!"_

dipper dragged one of his hands over his face for a second realising the usual hat he had on wasn't on his head.

-Wheres my hat?

-Here!

Mabel pulled it out from behind her back and threw it at Dipper that quickly putted it on his head.

-Is it alright for your folks though Bill?

-Oh yeah they are cool with almost everything Pine tree so dont worry about it. I only live with my graps anyway.

-uhu. cool. Um, should we head home then?.

-Yeah its getting dark.

Dipper stood up and putted his hands in his pockets and followed Mabel and bill out of the nurses office, taking note of that the nurse probably wast around very often in this school.

* * *

Bill made a call home to his folks that was pretty mysterious, or that's what Dipper thought of them. They were cool with what Bill had told them to his surprise actually.

 _" im staying at the mystery shack checking around what meatsacks are creeping around pine tree so im staying over, Yeah? I know. yep. Got it See ya."_

Thought it made his heart flutter only a little bit.

They positioned themselves in the livingroom, Bill sat on the floor with dipper in his lap while Mabel laid spread out on the tiny sofa. They had decided to watch a zombie movie. Mabel was scared by the never ending jumpscares while Dipper fidgeted in Bill's lap and knew how a zombies body worked so it wasnt anything surprising and scary about them anymore. Bill on the other hand honestly couldn't care less about the movie in front of him. Bill's arms held Dippers waist while his head rested on the boys fluffy head. He looked around every now and then to observe where dipper was staying at, the place was a bit weird and so was their " _Grunkle_ ". He reminded himself to put him on the " _Threat"_ list in his head.

When the movie came to its end Mabel had fallen asleep with a bunch of doritos in her mouth, hilarious. Dipper was about to fall asleep but Bill wouldn't have none of that. He began trailing kisses along Dippers neck and felt how the boy shivered back at him. he smiled as he kept trailing the kisses along his shoulders. Dipper didn't protest, he wanted more of the love that was shot at him. He wasn't used to the new love that he got, it wasnt the family love it wasn't the friend love, it was real love, desire.

 _-B-Bill; Ah!"-bill!_

- _Shh_ you'll wake her up.

A shiver ran up Dippers spine as Bill almost whispered the words in his ear. He tried muffling his sounds and he knew that he was in deep water.  
Hands roamed his upper body, Dipper turned around and sat face to face with Bill pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Maybe he was going to like sleep overs if Bill was coming over. Silent moans filled the living room.

-Well arent someone greedy today.

Bill took hold of Dippers chin and smiled down at him as he pressed devilish slow kisses along his face, working his way to Dippers lips.

- _Ha-B_ ill. are you a devil or what.

-Maybe, maybe not. Do you want me to be one?

-as long as you're mine i honestly don't care.

 _-Hmm.._

Bill wrapped his arms tighter around the boy's waist and nuzzled into his neck He smelled like earth, pine trees, and a tiny faint scent of vanilla. Dipper did the same, he buried his face into Bill's neck and held his arms around his neck to keep himself as close as possible while taking in the scent of lemons and a strong scent of litchi.

 _-Your beautiful Dipper._

His heart skipped a beat at the words. Oh god why didn't I meet this guy sooner? he thought as his cheeks flushed a deep red. He pulled back from Bill's neck and took hold of bills cheeks, he let his hands bury themselves in his golden hair while pressing into yet another kiss that let them both panting.

 _-And your amazing._

 _-And your mine only._

 _-Im yours. all yours._

 _-Promise?_

 _-Mm Hmm._

Bill was more than happy that he had Dippers approval of being his completely. For a second his eyes turned into tiny slits with half lidded eyes.  
He wanted to claim the man in his lap, make him his inside out. Bill roamed Dippers neck again licking at a certain spot between where the shoulder met neck and bit down a bit and sucked leaving a love mark. Dipper cried out in Bill's sweater breathing heavier than before.

-Mhweh Whooo You go .Unicorn cat man thing~

Mabel broke the silence by her sleep talking. Both of them tensed for a moment to look at her. Drool left her mouth and the doritos had fallen all over her. They had almost forgotten she was there.

Bill was a bit annoyed at the interrupting, overlapping dippers sounds. He took a firm grip on dipper and stood up leaving the boy yelping at the sudden change of gravity and the fact the Bill was way stronger than he looked, proving that by carrying him

-Which way is your room.

-Second floor to the left.

Bill went towards the stairs while holding Dipper still. He was light and easy. When he was up he went into the first room to their left closing the door and locking it in some magical way.  
It was easy to see which side of the room was Dippers. He headed for the left side and laid Dipper down on the soft bed hovering over him.

- _God you're beautiful Pine tree._

He said as he pulled dippers shirt over his body and removed it completely. His hunger grew when his hands roamed the chest licking and leaving hickeys as he moved up to dippers lips that was panting and whispered his name like in trance. He was so beautiful, and he was his. The boy that he connected with thru codes and consumed his heart into his black abyss laid under him squirming chanting his name. Bill was indeed drowning in dippers endless prison of black. thread by thread he was getting broken down and chained down. The way those deep brown eyes looked at him made him want him more and more for every second. But he also knew how Dipper was in the palm of his hand. bill removed his sweater with ease and cooed soothing words to dipper that laid in agony that Bill was teasing him. Bill could only grin and kiss the boy deep, tongues twisting and roaming each others mouths. God he was in love.  
Bill proceeded by undoing Dippers pants and his own while kissing his was going fast between them but they both wanted it, they both held a strong desire for each other.  
But Bill knew that he may actually go completely insane for Dipper.

 _-B-Bill! Huff; Oh god. Bill!_

 _-Dont worry Pine tree, let me handle it. Your so pretty dipper. Breath. No need to stress._

bill cooed, thinking about Dippers heart.

 _-Mmm._

Bill felt Dippers arousal at his own. He removed Dippers boxers, his scent hit him like a wave. He felt like a dog in heat at the sight as he removed his own. He kissed Dipper several times before he started pumping Dipper with his hand. He wanted this man's everything. Every little bit of him. He felt how dipper shivered under himself as he kept pumping for a few more seconds. before doing the same to himself.

 _-P-please, Bill. ah; I need you Bill. Please._

 _-Just a little more Dipper._

-Mmm!"

-Got any lube?

Dipper pointed to the drawer beside the bed, he opened it and took the bottle that looked new and opened it with a pop. He poured some on his fingers and his length. he stroked himself but quickly quieted and started to concentrate on dipper. Bill made circles at the hole his finger was about invade.

-It might hurt okay?

-Just hurry, _G-God!_

Bill pressed his finger and and let dipper adjust to the new feeling of having something inside of him, not minutes later he started moving only to press in another finger soon after. he moved in a quick pace while scissoring inside of Dipper. when he had calmed down and he wa stretched enough he pulled out.

 _-oh God; bill._

-Breathe

Dipper nodded and clutched onto the sheets. Bill positioned himself over dipper and hold onto his hips. slowly he pressed in, and holy shit he felt amazing. And god those fucking moans are the pretties he have ever heard. When he was fully in he had to take a few breaths himself before starting to move in and out slowly, dipper was amazing Dipper was his everything. the only one to see him in this state. Half lidded eyes, red cheeks and a perfect red mouth. Blurred vision and whimpering under him, the thought made him thrust into him. Pulling out to the tip only to slam back in. And now he knew that dipper had a thing for pain. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the room and the muffled moans and whimpering and the tiny creaking of the bed

 _-b-ill. Huff, Ahh. God, Oh g-god. Bill , Im clos-e._

Bill could also feel himself draw closer and started to go faster and harder while at the same time pumping Dippers length. Sweat ran from their bodies, they both was breathless when they came at the same time. Bill loved how Dipper clenched around him when he came that he could help but let go himself inside dipper. Bill pulled out and started kissing dipper again, petting his hair and staring into those deep brown eyes. God was he pretty. Dipper felt himself starting to drift to sleep even though he wanted to keep looking into Bill's eyes for a minute more.

 _-Night dipper._

 _-..mm.._

Bill stood up and laid a blanket over the curled up dipper. he found some paper towels on a shelf, he took some and cleaned up and did the same for dipper that was deep asleep.  
 _To cute._ bill threw the paper away and putted on his boxers and of course putted dippers on as well before he laid down and fell asleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Dipper woke up by someone knocking on the door. The knocks grew louder, it made his head hurt so he sat up from the mess of an bed and shoved Bill to the side so he could get out. Realization hit him like a cannon ball, what if it was Grunkle stan? What would he think if he saw clothes and a naked person in his bed? Oh god what to do? Oh, yes of course! Clean up!. In inhuman speed dipper shoved the clothes under his bed and pulled a blanket over Bill that snored lightly even though the noise was super loud.

Dipper unlocked the door and was greeted with a stressed out Mabel.

-Um, Hi Mabes.

-SCHOOL!"

-... **Shit..**

Dipper looked at his clock and noticed they only had 25 minutes to get to their school. Immediately dipper ran to his bed and shook Bill, but he wouldnt wake up. Geez why did he have to be such a heavy sleeper!?.

-Bill! if you don't get up this instance I won't let you get closer than 2 meter to m-

-Uhu, got it. Im up.

-Good!.

Bill sat up and looked groggily around the room now that he could actually see something. It was an attic. the room was split, one was mabel's side, speaking of the devil she was rushing to take clothes out of a drawer and ran outside, probably the bathroom. Her side was decorated with boy band posters and glitter and pink. Dippers side looked mostly like a tiny library, books and papers everywhere and different jars with who knows what, and a deer necklace. Bill blushed a little bit at the memory when Dipper and he parted. Dipper was on the floor in his boxers but he was pulling out his and Bill's clothes from under the bed and left them on the bed.

-You want to borrow underwear?

-Sure, not shooting stars though.

-Aww I thought you would look nice in those.

-Watch it kid.

Bill growled.

Dipper rolled his eyes and got a new pair of boxers for Bill to borrow and a new outfit that he could wear. Bill gladly took them and putted them on. dipper himself also removed his clothes and putted them on but was stopped halfway when bill leaned against his back. His lips trailed dippers neck before chuckling at how dippers hairs was standing up on his back and his ears becoming red.  
Dipper continued to put on his clothes despite the teasing Bill was attacking him with.

-Bill, we don't have time for this!.

- _Buhu_ , fine.

bill took Dippers and and followed him downstairs to his car. Mabel came running just a few minutes after that with Dippers and bills stuff. She went inside the red car and sat down, she huffed and made some kind of demon noise.

-We need to get a alarm clock dip dop.

-yup.

Dipper started the car and began going down the bumpy roads of gravity falls hoping to have the luck to make it in time.


End file.
